digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 31
Well at least he’s got a sense of humor. But there’s something oddly familiar about him. Beelzemon (thinking): And you guys are gonna pay the price to guarantee a success. Gatomon: Could it be?....Impmon! Beelzemon: Impmon, hah. That loser doesn’t exist anymore. This is my true form, the name’s Beelzemon! ANALZER: Beelzemon, Dark Lord. He is the embodiment of desire, wanting everything and then some. Gatomon: Tell me, what did she promise you? takes out a gun and points it at Gatomon. Beelzemon: It’s a simple trade, your lives for my new power. ExVeemon: What should we do, Ankylomon? Ankylomon: I'd say protecting the kids is high on the list! Aquilamon: I agree wholeheartedly. rush Beelzemon but he jumps off Behemoth and proceeds to make mincemeat out of them: He headbutts ExVeemon, punches Aquilamon and slams ExVeemon into Ankylomon, pushing them both back. Beelzemon: Bada Boom, baby! Daisuke: He's too strong for them! Iori: They need more help, now! Miyako: Paildramon is the only one strong enough to help! That's it then, we have to call Ken! (Somewhere else in the Digital World, Stingmon destroys a Control Spire.) Stingmon: Kenny? Ken: E-mail...it's from Yolei! (The e-mail reads "Ken, please help!") Ryou: What does she want, Ken? ------------------------- on the battlefield, Yolei reads Ken's reply. Miyako: "I don't want to mess up the dynamics of your team"? Daisuke: Worrying about our team is the least of our problems! Iori: I say forget about Ken, we never needed him before and we don't need him now! We can do this on our own! Daisuke: You're wrong! Yolei: Both of you, knock it off, you're acting like a couple of twelve year-olds - uh, you know what I mean. Aquilamon! Aquilamon: You called? Yolei: We're going to find Ken and bring him back! Hold the fort till then! Daisuke: Right! is still beating the tar out of Ankylomon and ExVeemon. Arukenimon: I have created a magnificent specimen, if I do say so myself! ------------------------- Stingmon: Kenny? Are you sure you don't want to go? Ken: Go where? Ryou: You can't hide it, you know. Daisuke and the others called you, didn't they? Ken: I don't know what you're talking about. (Yolei suddenly arrives on the scene.) Miyako: Hey, Ken, it's me! Ken: Huh? Miyako, what are you doing here? Yolei: You have to hurry! We need Paildramon! Stingmon: Ken? Ken: I can't go. Miyako: You must! Ken: I'm sorry. at the battlefield... Kari: It's Ken and Yolei! [] Yolei: I'm sorry I slapped you, but you needed to wake up. Ryo: You did deservse that. Ken: Mmmm... (ExVeemon is still getting pasted.) Ankylomon: Let's keep fighting. I'm sure Stingmon will show up soon. ExVeemon: Right! Arukenimon: Beelzemon, it's time! Finish them off once and for all! Beelzemon: You're not the boss of me! Mummymon: Arukenimon is your master, you must do what she tells you- shoots Beelzemon: I will take orders from no one. Arukenimon: You what? Beelzemon: Why should I take orders from a weakling like you, when I can smash you as easily as I have with these losers! [] Yolei: Davis! I brought Stingmon and Ken to give us a hand! Davis: All right! (Ken looks up. He has a red patch on his cheek.) Ken: Let's get to work. ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! ExVeemon + Stingmon: DNA digivolve to...Paildramon! Beelzemon: Finally, now the real fun can begin. that, Beelzemon charges Paildramon. Paildramon does like wise as he extends his blades. Paildramon: This is gonna get ugly... two clash, arm blades against talon. Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! has no affect whatsoever. Paildramon: Uh-oh. Miyako: Look, there's not even a scratch on him! Ken: Impossible. Daisuke: Paildramon was our only chance, now what do we do? smirks as he kicks Paildramon to he ground. The DNA Digivolved Digimon tries to get up, only to find the barrel of Beelzemon's pointed at him. Beelzemon: Bang... he could fire, Nefertimon jumps on his back. Beelzemon: Get off! Beelzemon flings Nefertimon off of him. reverts to Gatomon. --- falls to her knees again, holding her head. She drops her D3 Aquilamon: Blast Rings! attack does nothing to Beelzemon. Arukenimon: Beelzemon: Bring it on! Beelzemon, Miyako sees Hikari. Miyako: Hikari, snap out of it! Aquilamon: Grand Horns! is covered by Chrstalimon as they pull him to the ground. Hikari kneels on the ground, crying. Eventually, having enough of it, Miyako slaps Hikari across the cheek. Miyako: That's enough of That nonsense! Of course you're strong enough! You're the strongest person I've ever known! And if you think I'm going to sit by and let you run on yourself like that, then think again! Hikari: Miyako... Miyako: If there's a way, we'll do it together okay. Hikari: Thank you...You're a true friend. and Hikari's D3s light up, as do their Digimon as the Chrysalimon holding Aquillamon at bay are blown off. Miyako: What happening? Ryo: This is... new DNA Digivolution section. Voice: D-N-A CHARGE! Aquilamon: Aquilamon... Gatomon: Gatomon... Aquilamon & Gatomon: DNA Digivolve to...Silphymon! a combination of GATOMON and AQUILAMON, has AQUILAMON's lower body, GATOMON's ears, and a lite-armored upper body. A visor covers its eyes. Arukenimon: A new power!? Hikari: It has Gatomon's grace... Miyako: ...And Aquilamon's strength... Boko: Amazing! Thanks to Miyako's expressing her feelings to Hikari, their hearts joined and enabled Silphymon to be formed. ANALYZER: Silphymon is the DNA Digivolved form of Gatomon and Aquilamon. Silphymon's Static Force is the Ultimate weapon against darkness and hate. [] : Nonsense! I'll destroy vs. Beelzemon Silphymon: Static Force! attack Ryo: Cyberdramon! two ultimate double-team Beelzemon. Mummymon: I'm taking over. Go get them! The created Digimon battle. Cyberdramon rips a <> while Silphymon uses his fists and kicks on the other. The Ankylomon and Pegasusmon. Mummymon: My posse! Ryo: Let's quickly finish this! & Hikari nod as Silphymon and Cyberdramon take to the air. Silphymon as Gatomon: Let's send those guys packing! as Aquilamon I like the way you think, Gatomon! Cyberdramon: ERASSSE!! two Ultimate Digimon stand back-by-back gather energy. Silphymon's being pink positive energy while Cyberdramon gathers the blue powers of destruction. Cyberdramon and Silphymon: Desolution Force! twin orbs combine into a explosive mass of colliding energy that blasts through the Infermon, causing the ground to explode under Mummymon. Beelzemon: Not bad... takes off on Behemoth. Arukenimon collapses into Mummymon's arms. Mummymon: Arukenimon, are you alright? Speak to me, my darling! repsonds with a fist to the stomach as Doggymon and Volcamon check on him. Arukenimon bites the finger of her glove in frustration. As the group decide to escape. Category:Fan fiction